


Day 271 - The lovers' dance (2/3)

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [271]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Banter, Dancing, Humor, Love, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 14:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock stood in the middle of the living room, stiff as a statue, and watched John warily as he selected some music on his laptop and pressed play.<br/></b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 271 - The lovers' dance (2/3)

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/717994)!

Sherlock stood in the middle of the living room, as stiff as a statue, and watched John warily as he selected some music and pressed play.

“Ok, first of all, could you please start breathing again? This is supposed to be fun, not torture.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“Have you never danced?”

“I had to take dancing lessons as a child. I hated it.”

“You’re a musician and you usually move very graceful, I’m sure you’d be a fantastic dancer. Try to feel the rhythm.”

John started swaying to the rhythm, but Sherlock seemed to be frozen on the spot.

“All right, that’s not working. Come over here. Now put your arms around me and just follow my movements. Try to stay in contact with my body. Oh! I know. Think about sex.”

That seemed to do the trick, for when John started moving again, Sherlock’s body followed his and they danced through the room, a little awkwardly at first but more fluently as the minutes went by. Suddenly John noticed something poking against his hip.

“I didn’t necessarily mean ‘Think about sex’ that literally.”

“Well, then you shouldn’t have said it.”

“Try unthinking it.”

“Very funny. You'd better do something about it. I'm not going to let you drag me to that party with my balls almost bursting.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'dance'.  
> Part 3 [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/805635)!
> 
>  
> 
> There will be no 221B tomorrow, instead I will finally post the last chapter of the 'blowjobs for science' series!


End file.
